


Ambivalent

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Disarm [1]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Agender Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton is the name behind the bow, but it's not the name he's born with.</p>
<p>A lot like how Natasha Romanov is name of the Black Widow but may not agree with how the world sees their gender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambivalent

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really read a lot of comics. So a lot of my characterizations comes from wikias, fics and the MCU. 
> 
> That said, I really wanted to explore gender issues in the marvel universe, so here we are.
> 
> And I wanted to write for a new fandom before the next year started, too.

"I think I'm like you." Natasha confessed to him one night. 

They'd been together, not romantically or even sexually, but in a very intimate relationship nonetheless for a few months now. Clint had been drawn to Natasha, he had already known the legend of the Black Widow but seeing her in person had been something else entirely. Clint knew she was on another level than him, and that if she had wanted to, she could have killed him. 

Natasha hadn't, as it seemed their run in together had just been a coincidence, rather than him appearing to kill her like it so easily could have been. 

"Did you lose your hearing and not tell me about it?" Clint wondered, Natasha was by far leagues ahead of him in acting. Sure, Clint had kept his hearing loss on the down low for most of his life. It helped he grew up being a little hard of hearing, so he'd already known some of the mannerisms to adapt to make sure he caught most of everything said.

Then when he lost almost all of his hearing, a few years back on a job gone wrong, Clint had adapted once more. He played up his country background, making himself seem like just a hick who could shoot really well, and taken to always having his back against something so no one could sneak up on him. Not to mention he perfected his ability to read lips that he started as a child.

Natasha gave a small smile. With her, it was always the smallest gestures that meant the most. "No." 

"Aw, I guess we can't be deaf buddies." Clint joked, smirking.

She signed back the equivalent of 'fool' but in the fond way, instead of chiding. "What I meant is how you feel with your body." 

Clint raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything else, waiting for her to say more. 

Natasha had noticed quite a while ago, that this was something Clint did. He encouraged her to speak more when they were off the job as she tended to keep her thoughts and feelings inside instead of voicing them. Sure, Clint had made a lot of progress since they first met in understanding her, or at least who she was now. So it wasn't as needed, but she indulged him. 

"I think I like it when they don't know what I am. I spent so long believing I was a woman because that was what they told me, but I don't think that's right." 

Clint nodded. "So what do you think you are? Should I use different pronouns?" 

"Not on the job." Regardless of how Natasha felt, she wasn't going to let that compromised a job. "I think I'd like you to use They." 

"Okay." Clint agreed. "Still like Natasha?" 

"You've called me Nat a few times." It was not the abbreviation of her or Natasha supposed their name, that people usually went to. Typically it was Tasha, which didn't actively annoy them but it hadn't felt right like Nat did.

Clint smiled, he felt really happy that Nat had shared all this with him. "So... you wanna go shopping tomorrow maybe? I could do with some new shirts." 

A lot of the ones Clint had just been through the ringer. Not to mention, as sometimes he doesn't wear the binder instead choosing for a layered look a sports bra underneath to hide his chest and to breathe a little easier. 

Nat nodded, they had nicked a few items from Clint's before without much comment but, "You have far too much purple in your wardrobe for my liking." 


End file.
